A Cry For Help
by Aelita Dash
Summary: When Pumbaa surprises Timon by bringing him back to his old home where he grew up, hyenas attack- and attack a meerkat that Timon can't help but have feelings for. Pumbaa does his best to give advice, but... Rated K plus for mild violence
1. Coming Home

Timon impatiently scratched his head. Surely his old digging hole was _somewhere_! Pumbaa had surprised his friend by taking him back to his old home to visit. He heard the scuffling of paws underground. "This way!" He called, and dashed off in one direction. Pumbaa trotted on behind.

He looked out across the dry savannah and came to a small ledge. Beyond it were multiple small indents in the ground. A small head popped out and he saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Timmy! Good to see you! Are ya here for a visit?"

It was his mother! Of course.

"Yeah, ma, I'll be stayin' here for a few days!"

With that his mother burrowed back under the ground and quickly popped out in front of him. She smoothed his hair back carefully with her paws, slightly annoying Timon.

"I'll have to tell Uncle Max! Meanwhile, I saved your old room all these years. Why don't you go check it out?"

"Uhh, okay. Pumbaa, do you mind?"

"Not at all! Just come back soon. I get _so lonely_here by myself."

"Alright then. I'll be right back!"

A few minutes later, Timon was admiring all his old furniture in his own little hole. He couldn't believe his mom had saved every last rug and sculpture! Lost in thought for a while, Timon was snapped out of it when he heard a warning call.

"Hyenas! HYYEEEEENNNAAAAAAS!"

He felt the ground start to shake. What would he do about Pumbaa? He had to go up and find a place for the warthog to hide. Scurrying up through a hole in the ceiling, he saw Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed on the horizon, treading forward slowly while the village panicked. It wasn't long before he saw his big piggy-friend running in circles.

"Pumbaa! Stay calm! Just get behind that big rock, will ya?"

"Okay!" He snorted just before running off to duck behind the boulder.

Just as he was about to join him in hiding there, he heard a cry for help. A cry that would soon change his life.

(Author's Note: Not a bad cliffhanger, eh? I'll probably post the next chapter if somebody rates and replies once. Which shouldn't be too hard ^^ )


	2. The Rescue Attempt

"Help! Help me!"

Timon spun around and spotted the hyenas playing with a helpless meerkat. They dangled her by the tail, scratching her and heartlessly torturing her.

"I'd better go help!" He said to himself. He dashed over to Shenzi and, puffing out his chest, said, "Put her down! Now!"

Amused, they whacked him aside and continued pawing at the girl.

"Ugh," He said, staring at his reflection in a puddle and seeing that he had a small but deep scrape on his arm. Perhaps he should stay out of this after all… But no. Something was filling him with courage, telling him he should rescue the meerkat! Or perhaps it was just last night's grub. No matter, he got back up there and stood his ground once again!

"Well, look at this!" Taunted Banzai. "Back for more, eh?"

Holding his breath, he charged into the fray and scooped up the girl, who was now unconscious. "I'M OUTTA HERE!" He shouted desperately. Then he ran back into his little hole.

Ed laughed hysterically, as did Shenzi and Banzai for a while.

Banzai whined, "Seriously though, we need to eat something soon. I'm starving!"

"All in good time." Said Shenzi. "Those scrawny meerkats wouldn't get us much meat, anyway."

Meanwhile, back in the tunnels, Timon handed the mysterious meerkat to his mother. Pumbaa dug up his own little hole so he could see too, of course. (Ha ha) She stirred a little, and slowly opened her eyes. She jumped slightly, being surrounded by strangers and all.

"What the- Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular. Timon's mother said, "Oh, my little Timmy-" She paused briefly to pull his cheek- "He rescued you from hyenas!"

"You did?" She said, turning to Timon. He wasn't sure, but something about her big brown eyes and soft tan fur sent him into sputtering idiocy. "Uh… well, uh, yeah." "Thanks." She said warmly. "I'm Femi, by the way." She reached out her hand and Timon shook it. "Timon." He replied.

"I wish I could stay for a while, but I should really go find my mother and let her know I'm safe. Well, see you later." And then she strolled out of the room. His cheeks were bright pink. "Aww, Timon, I see what's going on!" She said. "What, mom?" He asked, as if there were nothing to hide. "My little boy _likes _some one!" She gushed. Oh boy.

(Author's note: In case you were wondering, Femi's name is actually African and it means love. Cute, right?)


End file.
